Blood crazy
by keep on trying never give up
Summary: Thalia is a normal 25 year old. Has a wonder boyfriend, two best friends, and has a great job. She discovers that she is with child. But her boyfriends cheats on her. Then she starts to fall for her best friend Nico, but he gets injured. And after she donates blood to save his life, he starts acting weird. Will she be able to save him? Or will she go blood crazy as well?1fanfiction
1. Break up

_Thaila was a normal 25 year old. Has a boyfriend, two best friends. Works with her mother. But she never meets her father. But her whole life turns upside down when she finds of she is with child. _

I had to meet my boyfriend Luke at his job. I had a surprise for him. I'm pregnant, with his child (of course). Wait, first let me introduce myself. My name is Thaila, I'm 25 years old. I have a boyfriend Luke. And two best friends. Nico and Annabeth. I meet Nico in 5th grade. He always stayed by himself. We became friends when I sat next to him at lunch, after I had "accidently" tripped and dropped my milk on Drew. A girl that has bullied Nico and me, since the beginning of the year. I just couldn't take her teasing anymore. But I didn't get in trouble. I was as goody-goody in the eyes of the teachers. When I sat next to Nico I heard a small chuckle coming from him. We talked, or well I did Nico is a silence person. He really doesn't talk that much. Ever since then we are super close. In high school we had every class together. And he got more social in middle school. He made a friend. Luke. Nico introduced us. The way I meet Annabeth, is well. She and I are like sisters, really. Or moms were close. They meet in high school. They were teased by the popular kids, but didn't care. They stuck together. When Annabeth and I were born, we would always go to each other's house. So Annabeth and I literally spend every time together as babies. And something else, we were born on the same day. So, we practically are sisters. Shoot, even twins. There are things we agree on and things that we don't. Our mother's would say, we argue like twins, and act like it. We would do everything we could do together. Annabeth and I were inseparable in school. We had are mom's change are classes to be together. People would talk and make fun, but that was because they never had a relationship with someone like ours. Anyways back to what I was saying. I drove to the café that Nico and Luke worked at. She wants me to work there, but I keep saying no. I was happy working for my mom has her helper. And let me tell you something my mom is an amazing tailor. There is nothing she can't make or fix. **(AN: it is true my mom is amazing. She had her own company. But only to support us. And she would have lots of customers. It there were any girls me and my sister age or size. We would be the dummy.) **

Sorry, losing my train of thought. Anyways, I parked in the front and went to the back where the workers went for their brake. I saw one of the workers there making out with a girl, with clothes three times to small for her body. _Slut. _I thought. Then I heard the girl say Alex's name. I walked closer and saw the boy had beach blonde hair, tan skin. He turned his head to deepen the kiss; I saw the scar Luke had gotten when he was playing with a bull dog. The scar ran down his eye, starting on his eyebrow and down to his nose. I couldn't believe my eyes. And I saw a glimpse of the girl. It was Silena Beauregard. A girl from college, she had always had her eyes on Luke. Later I had helped her find a boy that liked her for her. Not who she is. But later he dead, he was in the navy and dead when a torpedo hit the engine. There were no survivors. Silena was devastated. I haven't heard of her since. I quietly walked to them. I tapped on Luke's shoulder.

"What?!" Luke said. I could tell he didn't like someone interrupting on his make out session. Luke turned when I didn't answer. And he just stared at me, shocked. Luke and I have been dating for about 7 years. Tomorrow it will be the 7th year of us dating. "Thals!" He said snapping out of his state of shock. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you and Silena sucking faces!" I said her name in disbelief. "How could you?" I said. My voice close to cracking. Tears where now starting to run down my cheeks. _And let me tell you something. I never, and I mean NEVER cry. _

"It's her fault. She attacked me." Luke said, pointing to Silena

"My fault?!" Sliena shrieked. Her voice was nice, but she would change it to a squeaky one. I don't know that guys saw in that, but she would get any guy she wanted. "You said 'I don't care about Thals. I want you." And then you started to kiss me." Silena tried to mimic Luke's voice, failing. Then she turned Luke to face her, and slapped him, hard. She may look weak but she's not. She was taught self-defense when she was younger. He turns to me from the impact of the slap. By now people were gathered around see what was happening. I could see Silena's handprint on his cheek. I want to confront him, but I held myself back.

"I can't believe you." I yelled. "You're a...a…" I stumbled. I took slow deep breathes, trying to relax. "I had great news. And now you ruined them." I clenched of the idea of him being with my baby.

"And what would that news be?" Luke asked. Grabbing my arm, I shook it off.

"I'm pregnant, with your kid." I said.

"That's great. We can start the family we always wanted." Luke said.

"No, it's not." I said, staring straight in his icy blue eyes.

"Why?"

"The baby won't have a father." I said, I saw confusion in his eyes. "Because we are through." I said firmly. I started to head to the café. But Luke grabbed my arm again, and pulled me to him. His calm blue eyes were not deadly and angry.

"You're not leaving me here. We're staying together; tomorrow will be the day I break the record of dating a girl." Luke said, tightening his grip. He only dated me for a record. "And to think I almost started to fall for you." When those words left his mouth, my heart stopped beating for two seconds.

"I hate you! We are over!" I yelled, hitting his arm so hard you could hear it break.

"OW! Why, you little." He raised his good arm and slapped me. I lost my balance, and fell. On my side, pain shot up on my arm, back, and my stomach.


	2. Leaving

Then familiar arms went around me. Arms that help take my fear away, that calms me down, and that makes me feel safe. I knew the owner of the arms. They were Nico's.

"Thals, are you hurt?" Nico asked. I turn to face him, I looked straight into his eyes; from a distance they look black, but close up they are a dark brown.

"A little, but I'm fine." Nico helped me up, and I saw a Luke being dragged away by some of the workers. _Must be friends of Nico, or Annabeth. _I thought. A few women that were watching the whole incident went around me saying.

"Are you okay?" "How are you?" "He is a HUGE jerk!"

"Yes I'm okay." I said, I turned to face Nico again. "Can we leave?"

"Sure." Nico wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to my car. I send a text to Annabeth saying Nico left, and is with me. She said okay, as we reached my car. As we approach my car Nico opens the passenger door for me. _He is such a gentleman, like always_ I thought asI quickly slip in; Nico closes the door and walks to the driver's side. He got in and got my keys from their hiding spot in... Ha you thought I would tell you. He started the engine when he asked "Where to?"

"The apartment; I need to get my stuff out of there." I said, Nico nodded and started to drive out of the parking lot to the apartment. _If you haven't notice yet, Nico is a man a few words; the best I can get out of him is a full sentence. _When we arrived to the apartment, I got out of the car and jogged up the stairs to the second floor. _The elevator broke down last night. _Nico followed; being the silent one like always. I got to the apartment 2c; I got my keys out and opened the door. The apartment was small but Luke and I made it fell like home. We you walk in, it are the dining room to the left and the kitchen to the right. You walk forward it's then the living room. Go through there, and to the far left it the entrance to the guest room. It has two twin beds on different sides of the room. Next to the entrance I the room is a drawer that has a small TV. On the right of the living room is a small hallway. To the far right is the only bathroom there. And to the left is the entrance to the master bed room. In there the first thing you see is the two drawers. The tallest one holds up a TV. The second has a large mirror on top. Then there is a large queen size bed. And then to the right of the entrance is a closet. I go to the closet and grab a suitcase that is in the back. I grab all of my clothes and stuff it in the suitcase. "Nico can you get all the picture of my family?" I asked.

"Sure." I went to the bathroom to grab some personal items. When I past the mirror, I see I still have the necklace Luke gave me for my birthday last year. It had a lighten bolt on it; I tore it off me and throw it at the mirror. I didn't know how mad I was at Luke until I saw what I did to the mirror. Where I through it, the mirror was cracked; the necklace fell. On the mirror was a crack that was the shape of the lighten bolt, cracks was spread around it, making it look like a lighten bolt that electrocuted something. Nico came to me, seeing what was the noise was. He put the pictures in my suitcase and started to leave. I went back to the room and grabbed a jewelry box my mother gave me as a gift for my high school graduation. I through the keys to the apartment on the bed and left, I started down the stairs when I heard Luke's voice at the top of the stairs. I quicken my pace and made it to the bottom in no time. I ran to my car to see Nico putting my suitcase in the trunk. We got in the car when Nico asked. "Were to now?"

"Can we go to your house? I don't want t go to my mom, and you know Annabeth, she will have Percy over." Percy is Annabeth boyfriend, or was; now they are getting married in about three months. Nico nodded yes, and started to drive to his house that was three blocks away from the café. So Nico could just walk to and from work. Nico lived in a two story house, in a small neighborhood. Even after his grandfather gave him like $100,000,000 after his death, Nico didn't want have a big house. When you walk in it's the family room with a window in the middle of the wall on the left. (That is where the stairs turn to go all the way up.) The small dining room that is separated by a counter. Then it's a smallish kitchen. Next to it is a hallway. The door to the right is the guest bathroom/laundry room. At the right is the staircase. Next to that is the pantry. At the end is the door to the garage. Halfway the window there lets you see the whole family room. Upstairs there are two guest rooms. One is the art room for me, and the one next to it is the music room for the both of us. It has my violin and his guitar. And some other instrument. Then across the music room is a bathroom. Then there is the master bedroom. There Nico has a king size bed. That has black covers and blood red pillows. His walls are painted black. On the windows he has black shade to keep the sun out in the morning. He has a bathroom connected to his room. Again the walls are painted black. The shower curtain grey. And connected to the bathroom is his small walk in closet. Nico walked inside the house and went upstairs to drop my suitcase there. When he walked back down he asked.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water, please." I said; I sat down on the largest couch that is under the window. Nico handed me a glass of water, he then left to go do something in the kitchen. A little bit later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said. I looked in the peep hole to see a beaten up Luke. He had a black eye, split lip, bruises all over his face, and blood stain on his shirt. Nico walked in the living room when I turned around.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's Luke." I replied, I was shaking slightly.


	3. Finding the soul mate

"Go upstairs. I'll handle this" Nico says. His voice sounded deadly calm. I nodded. I half walked, half ran upstairs to Nico's room. I heard yelling, but it was muffled out by the closed door. I went to the window on the stairs. Nico and Luke were yelling. Luke said something along the lines of 'it was Nico's fault I left.' Nico yelled something like 'Luke did it to himself. Luke didn't treat me right.' I quietly went to the living room. Nico had his back to me. Luke saw me through.

"Thals. Please, come back. I miss you." Luke got on his knees and crawled to me saying. "I promise to do better. You always said 'People deserve second chance.' And if I cheated you would give me a second chance." He was in front of me. He put his hands on my sides, and kissed my stomach. "At lease let me be there when our baby is born." I stepped back and walked to Nico. Nico put his arm around my waist. Luke stood up, looking at us, mainly me, in discus.

"You should leave if you want to live." Nico said. His voice was deadly and his eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Luke would be dead right then and there. I saw Luke finch form the glare Nico was giving him. "Now!" Luke slightly moved at first, and then he pasted us and went to the front door.

"You will pay, Thalia." And with that Luke left. When I heard his motorcycle leave, that's when I broke down. I started to sob uncontrollably on Nico's shoulder. I sunk down; Nico went with me.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down. It's okay. He won't hurt you." Nico said. I looked up, and stared straight in his eyes; those brown eyes that confront me. The eyes that sucked me into them, I felt like I was melting. Then something clicked. I realized our position. I was on his lap, one leg on either side of him. He had an arm around my waist, and the other around my shoulder, and he had his hand in my hair; stroking me, calming me down. He always knew me so well. We had our foreheads touching, and nose touching. I tilted my head so our noses were still touching. I titled even more, our lips where only centimeters apart. I closed the gap, at first Nico didn't do anything; I started to pull back when Nico pushed me to him. Our lips moved in sync; I have always seen the way he would form his word, how his lips would change for every expression he would make. I would never think they would by so soft and warm under mine. After what seen like hours, we separated, both of us breathing hard. I looked at Nico; he had a smirk on his lips. I gave him a slight smile, I was happy; every time Luke and I would kiss I got a warm feeling. But right now with Nico, my lips tingled almost begging for his lips again. And ever part of my body was buzzing, like I was shot with electricity. Nico was now staring at me; I couldn't help but blush and look down. He was playing with my hair and rubbing my back. He then pressed his lips to mine, I was shocked at first but then kissed him back, and put my hands in his black hair; Nico then put a hand on my leg and started to rub up and down. A moan then escaped my lips. I could feel Nico smile on my lips. _He was teasing me, I'll get him back _I thought. I then placed one of my hands on his chest; I then pulled back from the kiss and gave him light butterfly on his neck. Going from his jaw line to his collar bone. I heard he let out a moan. I smile and keep on going. Nico then picked me up and walked to his bedroom; kissing me the whole way. He gently placed me on the bed; Luke would just drop me. Nico then started to pull down my zipper on the electric blue dress I had on. As he did that I started to unbutton his shirt (Annabeth has a certain dress code. Men: green button up shirt, khaki pants and/or shorts, any shoes. Women: green polo shirt, and khaki pants, shorts, and skirts, any shoes.) Nico slipped my dress down. I pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him into a kiss. His hand then fumbled with my bra clip. I started to undo his belt, and pulled it off. When Nico undid my bra I was starting to pull off his pants. Nico then started to kiss my jaw line and went down. On a certain place, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Nico then started to bite and suck on that part, making me moan even more. I was able to pull his pants and boxers down. He stepped out of them and started to pull my panties off. He then places me all the way on the bed so he could get on top of me. I let out a yelp when Nico started to enter me. That's when I realized that Nico was my soul mate, he was my other half.

_** Sorry it's short. Next will be longer.**_


	4. Proposal

*** The next day ***

I woke up to see Nico's black walls. I wondered why I was at Nico's place. Then everything that happen yesterday came back to me in a rush. Finding out I'm with child, then Luke cheating, and Nico and me making love. Then I felt Nico put his arm around my waist. I turned to look at him, there was some sun rays leaking through the curtain and one was hitting on Nico's face. I then started to study Nico, over the last few years he let his hair grow longer, and his bangs now reached his eyes. He had long lashes, which with the light cased a shadow on his cheeks. He had perfect cheek bones, and had olive skin. Then I looked lower to see his plumed pinkish lips. Never would I though how sweet they were. I could still taste them. They tasted like honey. Nico then started to stir. I closed my eyes and remembered ever thing he did yesterday, how we fitted together like a two pieces of a puzzle. Then I felt Nico's lips on mine. My eyes shot open. Nico smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and pulling the covers to cover myself.

"I could get use to this." Nico said turning to be up on one arm, he must have seen my confused expression because he said. "Waking up and seeing your face in the morning." I lightly slapped his arm on how cheesy that sounded. "What? It's true." He said pretending that I really did smack his arm hard.

"And I can agree." I said. I gave Nico a peck on the lips and l laid back down. I was hungry, but too lazy to say anything. Then my stomach growled saying 'Hungry' for me. Nico gave a small chuckle at me.

"Looks like you're hungry. What to go out to eat?" Nico said, sitting up.

"Sure, but carry me. Please." I said, putting on my Bambi eyes. Nico was never able to say 'no' went I put them on. I could tell he was trying to say 'no'.

"Fine." Nico sighed, giving in.

"Yeah, let me get change." I stood up and walked to my suitcase, to get some clothes. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nico looking at me. I grabbed what I needed and stood up. I turned to Nico and said "Like what you see?" Nico walked to me and answered.

"You have no idea." He planted kiss on my lips and walked to his drawer getting a grey t-shirt and black pants. I walked to the bathroom changed into a brown tank top and jean shorts that end mid thigh, and brushed my teeth and my hair. I walked out so Nico can use it. I sat on the bed and waited for him. When he came out, he walked to me and whispered in my ear. "I liked it better when you where naked." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and his breath tickled my ear.

"Well if you be good. You will see it again." I said in my most seductive voice. "Now let's go." I said. Nico picked me up and walked down stairs downstairs. He then put me on the counter and went to get our shoes. He came back with black flats and his black and red vans. He then picked me up again and walked to my car. I closed the door behind us, and Nico put me in the passenger seat. When we started to pull out of the driver way Nico asked.

"Where to?"

"Athens." That is the name of Annabeth's cafe. Nico nodded and drove there. Annabeth started tot text me on the way.

(Text start: **Annabeth, **_Thalia_)

**Hey. I heard what happen and I fired Luke's ass. Hope that makes you feels better.**

_Hi. Yeah it did. A bit, but still_

**So where did you go? Luke came in saying you left. Did you say at Nico's?**

_Yes I stayed at Nico's_

**Did you guy do it? And is it true? Are you carrying a baby?**

_ANNABETH! Yes okay. Yeah it is, but I'm keeping the baby_

**Did you enjoy it?**

_Annabeth! Stay out of my love life. Gods; and yes. Also I'm thinking of having you and Percy as the godparents_ If you're wondering, Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend. Well now they are getting married in about two months.

**YEAH! Thank you. But now I'm short of a waiter. Can you do it? Please. **

_Okay._ I only agreed because I knew I couldn't win.

**Yes. Okay come tomorrow at 7:35. Kay? **

_Yeah. Okay. Bye_

**Bye**

(Text ended)

I look up to see that we are in the parking lot; looking for a spot. When Nico gets in the spot, I step out and wait for Nico. We than walk in together, hand in hand. Some girls there turn to look at us, I felt self conscience. I hid my face in the crook of Nico's neck, as we waited to be seated.

"Don't worry." Nico said. "They are only looking because you are beautiful. And you are better looking than they are." He put a hand on my chin to lift it so I would look at him. He planted a small kiss on my lips. I laid my head on his shoulder and had a slight smile on my lips, then Annabeth came out of her office her dirty blonde/gold hair was a mess. When she spotted me she literally sprinted to me; pulling me to a bear hug.

"Hey why didn't you tell me you where coming." Annabeth said letting go of me.

"I wanted to surprise you. And you guys serve the best food." I said. Stepping back, Nico wrapped his arm around my waist as I lean back to him.

"Aw. You guys are so cute together." Annabeth cooed.

"By the way what happen to you?" I asked; trying not to laugh when I said this. "Your hair looks like you where having a make out session. Is Percy in there?"

"Maybe." She said, trying to fix her hair. That's when I saw Percy walk out of her office. His raven black hair is as messed up as Annabeth's.

"Oh. I see. He is." I said. "Percy over here." I yelled to him. He looked around to who called him. Then he saw Nico and me. He walked over waving.

"Hey Nico, Thalia. What up?" Percy said when he was close enough. When he got to us he wrapped an arm around Annabeth's petty waist. Percy is 6'3" only two inches taller than Nico. Annabeth is 5'7" an inch smaller than me. Percy has raven black hair that reaches his ears and his bangs go half way on his forehead. He is muscular but lean like Nico. He has tan skin from being in the ocean a lot, and he has sea green eyes. Annabeth has dirty blonde/gold hair. That curls up slightly, giving her a princess look, and stormy gray eyes. She has her hair in a messy ponytail, thanks to Percy. She has tan skin even though she spends most of her free time in the library. She has athletic leg, from chasing Percy around at our summer camp we volunteer at. The camp is called Camp Half-blood. Where you learn different culture, and you learn how to fight and survive in the woods. It's a place for kids that have ADHD, it always keeps you active. Anyways, Annabeth told the waiter to take a break she will tend for us. She got us a nice seduced area; a booth in the far back. There Nico and I caught up with Annabeth and Percy's wedding. I was the maid of honor and Nico was the best man. That way we would be together during the whole thing. And we had to write a speech to present to the entire guest, about the newly wed. I think it was nice. The place they were having the wedding in on Long beach. Annabeth showed me a picture of her wedding dress. It was a lace mermaid dress, and at the waist was a gold brown sash that on the side was put in a bow with a diamond like pin on the bow to hold it in place. It was very beautiful. And it hugged Annabeth in the right places. It said 'Annabeth' all over it. Not to simple but not too bright. **(AN: on my profile) ** The color theme was sea green and gray; the color of their eyes. We talked and talked. We had finished the food before you know it. I looked at the time and saw I had to go to help my mom with a customer. I need to do some last minute measuring. I said good bye, Nico said he would stay here. He could walk home and do some cleaning. I left and drove to my mother's house that was only 30 minutes away. When I arrived my mom's car was in the driveway and a car I did not know, was there. I parked my car on the curb and stepped out; it was a cloudy day in New York. I walked to my mom's house. More like mansion. When you walk in it's a hallway. There is an opening on the right that leads to the kitchen, and the dining room. The kitchen can hold 12 people. The dining room is a large table that has 14 chairs. One on the each of the end, and six on one side, and six on the other. In the middle is a boutique of flowers of the season. Then farther down the hallway on the left is the sewing room. Where my mom works, and there is a door on the farthest wall is where all context that my mom needs to work. Than at the end of the hallway is the entrance to the living room. On the far left is the stairs to go upstairs. Up there are five bedrooms. Three are guest rooms. The other one was my old room, and the master bedroom belongs to my mom. If you are wondering what happen to my dad. He left before I was born. He told my mother she ruined his life, and left with that. I never heard of him. But while I was away at Camp Half-blood, he came back. He than made my mom pregnant with my brother. But his new wife, Hera, made my mom give him up. I found my brother because my dad, Zeus, left him at camp when I started to volunteer. And on Zeus birthday my mom would burn another picture she has of him. Anyways, I walk into the sewing room and see my mom with a woman in her early forties. She had on a dress that hugged her sides and flowed out at the waist. It had a poked a dotted print. She had tan skin, and chestnut hair. That stopped mid-back. My mom was wearing black leggings, and a tan shirt that hugged her sides and was strap-less.

"Hey mom." I said. My mother looked up and smiled showing off her white teeth. She has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. My mom would always say I looked like my dad, black hair, and electric blue eyes, I was also stubborn like him. That was all she would saw anything good about him.

"Hi honey. This is Hestia a new client." My mom said gesturing to the lady.

"Hello." Hestia said. Her voice was calm, and soothing. Like a stay at home mother. She had light brown eyes that shined, and she had a pretty smile. That made you feel safe and loved.

"Hi. I'm Thalia." I said, smiling back.

"Well honey, I need to go to the shop and pick up some supplies. I need you to finish her measuring, she wants a dress and I need, shoulder waist, and knee length. Okay?"

"Yeah. I can do that. Go mom." I said. My mom hugged me good-bye and left. I went to the closet and got a notebook pencil and the measure. I turned to Hestia, she was looking around at the picture my mom had up of dress, shirt skirt, and pants design. "Okay so let's start with the shoulders." I said. I instructed Hestia to stand still as I measured her shoulder, waist, and knee length. When I was done Hestia left, and I left to Nico's house. When I arrived I knocked on the door. I didn't have the key. Nico answered a second later grumpily, when he saw me he light up. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. He planted a light kiss on my lips, and then he started to kiss me hungrily. I closed the door with my foot and Nico picked me up and walked to the kitchen. There he placed me on the counter, and we started to have a make out session. I had my hands tangled in his messy hair, and his in mine. Nico then started to drag a hand down my back and then his hand reached my ass. He lightly grabbed it. A moan then escaped my lips, Nico smiled against my lips. He is such a teased. Nico then picked me up and took me upstairs. There we removed each other's clothes. We were making out when Nico pulled apart.

"Thals?" Nico asked.

"What? What's the matter?" I said. Nico went to where his pants where and got out a velvet box. He came back to me and opened the box reviling a ring. The ring had a heart in the middle and was partly covered with silver wings. Inside the heart was a ruby. On the inside of the band said 'You help me fly' Nico than got on one knee and said.

"Thals, you been there for me when I needed you. You are my greatest friend, but I want it to be more. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Tears were started to form on the corner of my eyes.

"Nico, oh my gods. Yes. Yes! I will." I said. Tears were starting to run down my face. Nico smiled, he placed the ring on my finger. I was so happy. Nico started to kiss me. And we started at where we left off.

* * *

Hope you like it. R&R, please! If you see the names 'Mike, Alex, Alice, or Nick' Please tell me.


	5. The wedding

**Hope you like it. I almost cried writing it. ALMOST! R&R :) Also I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

*** Two months later***

So, today is the day of Annabeth's wedding. And I was nervous. Weird right, I'm nervous but Annabeth is as calm as she is when she wakes up. But the reason I'm nervous is that I hope I don't throw up during the ceremony. For the past month I have been having morning sickness, and let me tell you who ever said caring a baby is a wonderful processes was high are drunk during the whole thing. I waking up and run straight to the bathroom every FREAKIN day. Nico would just fallow me and hold my hair back and rub circles on my back. Ever since he proposed he has been by my side every time he can. Its sweet and when I have a mood swing he does what he can to calm me down. Annabeth comes by every day to check up on me, even with my sickness I still go to work. Percy would help Nico when I need something. They are great friends. Right now I'm with Annabeth helping her into her dress. She had her hair in a high bun with two strands fall down to be on the side of her face. She has very little make up, just a little eyeliner to make her eyes pop out, gold brown eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. I have on a sea green dress with a stormy gray sash around my waist dress to tight from the waist up and loose and stop at my knees. The other bride maids were the same but the colors were switched. The other bride maids were Piper McLean, Clarisse La Rue, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner, Reyna, Juniper, and Miranda Gardner. The guys that were going to take the girls were Jason Grace _My brother, _Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll _no matter how much Katie denies it, I know she has a crush on Travis,_ Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, and Connor Stoll_ again with Miranda I know she like Connor and the other way around. _Anyways, I had my hair was straighten, I had black eyeliner making my eclectic blue eyes pop, I had little blush and lip gloss. When Annabeth was dresses and had her heels on _they were sliver, and was 2 inches tall, so she was taller than me, _we left to the tent where the ceremony was held. I walked first with Nico who had a black tux on and a sea green tie. When we reached where the priest waswe turn to watch the rest come. Piper with Jason, they were dating and looked so cute together. Then Clarisse with Chris, Clarisse is a violent girl but Chris makes her soften up. Next was Hazel and Frank, Frank gave Hazel a promise ring when they finished college which was last year. After them was Katie and Travis, I could see Katie blush, and so was Travis. Reyna and Leo came next, Reyna is a nice girl but she is too uptight Leo was the one to loosen her up; they were perfect for each other. Juniper and Grover went after them, Juniper is a shy girl and so is Grover; they are a cute couple. Lastly was Miranda and Connor, at camp Half-blood Travis and Connor would prank the Demeter cabin; Katie was the counselor and Miranda was second in command. Then Annabeth walked in with her dad. Her mom walked with her. Annabeth looks so happy, and when Percy saw her, he had his mouth open. Nico had to close it and said to Percy 'Close your mouth, you'll catch flies' I couldn't help but giggle. And let before you just brush that off, I must tell you I don't giggle, EVER! When Annabeth came to Percy her mom said to Percy 'Take care of my daughter' and to Annabeth she said 'I hope your happy' and let me tell you, Annabeth's mom Athena hates Percy's dad Poseidon. Then the ceremony started. I'll skip the whole welcome everyone blah, blah, blah. When they both said I do, and kissed every yelled happily for the newly wed. Then we all went outside to eat and dance. When it was dark Nico and I read our speeches. I went first.

"Hey, everyone." I said. I was nervous as heck I have stage fright. "So, I want to say is that I hope their married does last forever. And if Percy hurts Annabeth, I will hurt him." That got a few laughs. I smiled at Percy laugh his butt off. Not believing me. "Percy, stop laughing, you know I would. Don't make me tell Annabeth what happen." That got Percy to stop, and to pale up. Annabeth looked confused. "Anyways, I just like to saw that Percy is a good person and he is lucky for Annabeth to even be with him." That caused Percy to scowl at me; I let out a chuckle, and a happy smile from Athena. "But she does need someone as caring and dumb as Percy, no offence." I said. Percy just smiled and said.

"No taken. I get that a lot." Annabeth turn to face him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So let's cheers for the new couple, and their bond that will hopefully last forever." And with that everyone clapped and cheered. Nico then walked up to my side whispering in my ear.

"That was great. You have such a way with words." He planted a kiss on my lips.

"Shut up. And do your speech." I whispered back. I walked to Percy and Annabeth's table, next to Annabeth with the other bride maids. Annabeth thanked me for the speech even though I had stage fright. But for Annabeth I would do anything. In our sister relationship I was the oldest. Nico cleared his throat for everyone to know he was going to talk. Everyone turned to face him.

"So I just want to say that I hope you guys live a happy life together. And that you guys are met to be. So let's hope is does last forever. Also when you guys started to date the way you acted I could already tell you would marry. And when you would fight you acted like an old married couple. So let's cheer for their bond, and pray they don't kill each other." People were laughing at what he said. And everyone cheered again. The music started to play and the new couple had to dance. After their dance everyone started to dance and eat. I had to get away from all the noise so I decided to take a nice walk on the beach. I took of my flats and walked on the sand, some of the waves would reach me and my ankles would be surrounded with water. After a few minutes I felt arms go around my waist and lips on my neck. I knew it was Nico. "You okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to get away from all the noise." I leaned back on Nico. He just nodded, and started to kiss my neck. We were quite for some moments when I heard footsteps approach. Nico must have heard because he stopped and turn me around. I saw Luke walking to us. He had on a light blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"Well, are you having a happy moment?" He said.

"What do you what Luke?" I asked, making sure my voice was ice cold.

"No need to be cruel Thalia; just wanted to give you a gift." Luke said, he was now a few feet, and I could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well Luke, sorry to burst your bubble but we don't want your gift." Nico said. He pulled me closer to him.

"Too bad." Luke said; he then pulled out a gun. I froze immediately. I was scared of what Luke would do. I knew he would shoot us. I was scared for Nico because the gun was pointed at him.

"Luke don't you dare!" I yelled. "Why can't you leave us alone?" I said, slowly I was moving in front of Nico.

"Because, you made me a laughing stock. And now no girl will be with me." Luke said.

"Because you are a horrible person; you never treated anyone right." I said. I was now in front of Nico, my arms spread out to protect him.

"I know, but still. You ruined my reputation. I said you will pay and you will." And with than Luke shot twice; Nico pushed me out of the way. I turn to see Luke running. I looked at Nico to see a bullet hit his shoulder and another one in his chest, right next to his heart. I was freaking out. I quickly tried to stop the blood flow. I saw Nico looking at me, he was paler than ever. He was barely breathing. Tears were started to run down my face when he said.

"I love you Thalia." I was hard crying, it took me awhile to say to him.

"I love you too. Just try to stay with me." My vision was blurry, from the tears. I laid my head on his chest. His heartbeat was started to slow down. I started to panic. "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed on top of my lungs. I turn to face Nico; his eyes were starting to close. "Nico, Nico! Stay with me; please don't leave me. Please don't, I need you here." I was yelling. When his eyes closed fully I started to cry harder. I laid my head on his chest again, his heat beat was faint.

* * *

**Me: AAAHHH. I feel so bad doing this. Sorry Thalia.**

**Thalia: WHY! What happens! Why is it Nico?! Please tell me he lives.**

**Me: I'm sorry to say but-**

**Thalia: He dies! You little-**

**Me: You didn't like me finish! Gods. I was going to say that I say anything. Gods! Your as annoying as your dad. *Thunder* Ah! Zeus, SHUT UP! You know that I'm yours marriage counselor. I will let you deal with Hera's wrath.**

**Zeus: Okay, Okay. Just keep her calm.**

**Me: Good. Bye-Bye.**


	6. How to save him

**Hey everyone. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. My computer stopped working. hope you like R&R :D**

* * *

After a few more minutes I heard sirens in the distance coming closer. I saw a silhouette coming close to Nico and me. I than felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone calling my name. I didn't pay attention until the person tried to pull me off Nico. "No! I'm not moving." I said. I put my arms around Nico keeping myself close to him.

"Thalia let the paramedics see him." I nodded, and started to pull away. I wiped the tears from my eyes, I saw Jason talking to a paramedic. I got up and walked to the other paramedic to see him putting pressure on Nico's wound. When the blooded started to slow down he put him on a stretcher. He then placed him in the back of the car. Jason then came to my side, and said.

"You should go home. And clean yourself up." And pointed to my dress; I looked down to see, my dress was covered with blood splats from when Luke shot Nico. My hands were also covered in blood. I nodded and walked to where Nico left my car. I got in, and drove to our house. After he proposed, I got a copy of the key, and everything of mine is now in the house. I walked in and went straight to our bathroom. There I saw myself more clearly. My hair was messed up and had some blood from when I laid my head on Nico; also there is some on my neck and face. I quickly stripped from my dress and took a shower. And no I won't tell you what I did. So get your head out of the gutter. When I was done I changed to sweats and one of Nico's shirts. I lay down on the bed and stayed there breathing in the scent of Nico; it was nice and hard to describe.

_Let's start a riot, a riot__  
__Let's start a riot__  
__Let's start a riot, a riot__  
__Let's start a riot__If you feel so filthy__  
__So dirty so f*cked up__  
__If you feel so walked on__  
__So painful so pissed off__  
__You're not the only one__  
__Refusing to go down__  
__You're not the only one__  
__So get up__Let's start a riot, a riot__  
__Let's start a riot__  
__Let's start a riot, a riot__  
__Let's start a riot_

That was my ringtone for Percy. I quickly answered it.

(**Percy, **_Thalia)_

**Hey, Thalia. **

_Hey Percy. Do you know anything about Nico?_

**Yeah. His is at the (AN: Sorry haven't been to a New York hospital since I was born. So if you know a name than send it to me please) you need to come right away. ASAP. **

_Okay, be there in 20. Bye. _

**Bye.**

(Call ended)

I got my car keys and ran to my car. I quickly drove to the hospital in 20 minutes. I walked to the lobby and saw Annabeth in her wedding gown, Percy in his tux. I quickly walked to them.

"How is he?" I asked when I reached them. Annabeth answered me.

"We don't know. The doctor hasn't come yet." I saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her make-up was ruined. Percy's eyes were the same, and he keeps quiet. I sat down on a chair Annabeth and Percy followed. We stayed quiet for what seemed like hours even thought it was minutes, until the doctor came out.

"How is he?" I asked. I quickly stood up, dizziness than followed. I stumbled at bit and sat down again; holding my head in my hands. Percy kneeled next to me making should I was okay. Once the room stopped spinning, I gave a quick nod. Annabeth started to ask the doctor how Nico was. I stayed sitting hearing the whole thing. Nico had lost a lot of blood, and there are looking for any donators. With that I asked.

"What kind of blood does he have?" The doctor looked at the clipboard he had.

"O-. Why?" O-? O-! That is the same blood type as me. I saw the doctor was confused.

"I can donate blood then. My blood type is O-." I stated. The doctor nodded and called a nurse to take me to get some of my blood taken. While I waited to go, Annabeth came to me and said.

"Are you sure? It can harm the baby."

"I know, but it's that or letting Nico die." I said. I could see Annabeth's gray eyes considering the options.

"Okay, but just be careful." I nodded. Annabeth left with Percy to change. I waited a few more minutes when the nurse finally came he led me to an empty room. _Yes him. There are male nurses, and he wasn't that 'hot' like you would think._ It was a small room, the size of the art room at home; so not that big really. There was a table in the middle with a needle, two cotton balls, a bottle of alcohol, and four empty blood bags. And there were two chairs, the walls were white, also there was a sink with two cabinets above it and two below. I sat down on one of the chair while the nurse took the other. He grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed some alcohol on it. He then grabbed my arm and rubbed the alcohol above a vein. Next he got the needle and placed the tip above the vein. He slowly started to push the needle in, I felt a slight pinch. But it only hurt when the tip hit bone, and still the nurse pushed a bit further, if possible. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming;** (AN: I have no idea how this works, if you do please tell me.) ** the nurse than drew blood and placed it in the bag. He did it multiply times till all the bags where full. I stood once the nurse finished putting a bandage on the stop where he drew blood. My vision blurred, and I felt light headed.

"Don't move to quickly, we needed to draw four pints of blood. You will be light-headed for a while. Just eat some food and get plenty of rest. You should feel better tomorrow." And with that he left. I slowly moved to the door, and walked to the lobby. To see my mom, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth, Percy, Juniper, Grover, Katie, Travis, Miranda, Conner, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, and frank. Also Nico's dad Hades was here and his step mom Persephone. Nico's real mom died from a freak storm. A lighten bolt hit her and disintegrated her. Nico is now frightened by lightening bolts. He had a sister, Bianca, but she went into a group during school and left him. Later the group went the forest and went to hunt; some older men (6) were hunting as well. They were looking for deer. When they saw the girls' one of them had a brilliant idea (Note the sarcasm) to trick the girl and take them to a shack in the middle of the woods. The girls had gone with out their leader, Artemis; she had to go to a meeting. The lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade; was told to take to rest of the hunt to the forest to hunt. They weren't fooled by the men. They refused to go. The men tried to force them, unfortunately for the men. The girls were train to fight. A fight broke out. One of the men grabbed his gun and shot one of the girls. She died minutes later. The other men started to follow. Half of the group was dead. Bianca was the last to die. She shot the men with her bow and arrow. The girl that still stood did the same, or would throw there knives. The men 2 men were wounded, 3 died, and 1 was alive. He was in the far back. He put his hands up and some of the girls tied him up. Bianca didn't realize till a hunter pointed it out. She was hit, a bullet to the stomach. And she had blood all over her clothes. She then fell to her knees, in pain. Did I forget to mention I was there? I was in the group, but never told Nico until Bianca's death. He was mad for like two minutes, but forgave me.

When the police came Bianca was barley breathing. I was trying to save her, the paramedics took her. By the time they reached the hospital Bianca was long gone. I was so guilty, I could have save Bianca but I wasn't able to. And what happen to Nico I was reliving it. Anyways, I went to my mom and hugged her. Tears were in my eyes, they blurred my sight. I felt her wrap her hands around me. Then I felt others around. I wiped the tears away. Every one but Nico's parents, Clarisse, and Chris were hugging me and my mom. Every started let go. I sat down on a seat, but I moved to quickly and the room started to spin. I held my head in my hands.

"Thalia! Are you okay?" my mom asked. She kneed to my side.

"Just a bit light-headed, I need to go home rest. I will be fine tomorrow." I said. I slowly stood up, everything started to stop spinning. I started to walk, Jason and my mom at my side. That's when everything went black.


	7. Awake

**Sorry i took so long. Weekend went to my dad's house, then got a new phone. Was distracted for some time. **

* * *

Nico's point of view:** (AN: Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

I open my eyes to almost be blinded by a white light. I closed my eyes and let out a groan. I moved my head to the side, when I felt a hand grab mine. I heard an old man speaking, his words were unclear I hear a door open a close. I slowly open my eyes to adjust to the light. When my eyes where fully adjusted I blinked and looked around to see Annabeth talking to Percy. My dad, Hades talking to my step-mother Persephone; Persephone was holding my hand. I really never liked her. She would try to act like my mom. But she wasn't, no matter how hard she tried she could never replace my mom. After what happen to Bianca I was a bit nicer, she would come to my bedroom to check-up on me. And sometimes she would see me cry that's when she comforts me and stay until I cried myself to sleep. She would do whatever she could to be good step-mother. But when I made her mad, oh my gods, it is not nice. But anyway Annabeth was the first to notice I was awake. She walked to me.

"How do you feel, Nico?" She asked. Everyone turned to me.

"Okay." My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat, while Annabeth handed me a glass of water. I grabbed the glass and drank some water. Once I was finished Annabeth placed the glass on a nightstand next to my bed. I looked around. There was a recliner in the far corner, occupied by Percy, and two chairs. One next to me occupied my Persephone the other in the corner occupied by my dad. "I'm fine. A little sore, but I'm fine." I said. I sat up. I look around again and see no sign of Thalia. I faced Annabeth when I asked "Where is Thalia?" I could feel my dad's glare on the back of my head. When I told him about me and Thalia he destroyed half the house. He knew Thalia's dad, he had never liked him. He would tell me he was a backstabber; and was untrustworthy, and so were his children. I always believed him, but when I meet Thalia I was debating with my self if what my father said was true or false. He still is mad at me, but Persephone is trying help by saying sweet thing about her ever time he starts to talk about it. Annabeth's head bowed low. She answered with a voice that was barley above a whisper.

"She is in the emergency room. She blacked out after donating blood for your recovery." I felt bad for causing her to donate blood. If only I could have stopped Luke, none of this would have happen.

"How long was I out?" I said. Percy spoke up, I had completely forgotten about him.

"A day. The doctor said most patients stay unconscious for at least four days, but you were lucky to wake up. He said something that your body… uh…" He looked at Annabeth for help. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before finishing.

"He said that your body started to work as soon as they put the first pint of blood in you. But something happen and your body started to act different. At first it started to reject, like it knew it wasn't your, but then it took it in. You woke up right after they took out the needle. But… than you fell asleep." I know that wasn't all. She was hiding something. Just by the way she looks at me, like she is thinking; I hope he doesn't find out. I mouthed to her when no one was watching, later. She slightly nodded. She walked up to Percy and whispered something to his ear. He just nodded, and stood up. They both said a quick good-bye and left. Persephone said she had to go to her work. She owns her own flower shop. My dad owns a funeral home. **(AN: Irony, I think not) **She gave my dad a kiss on the check. She came to me and kissed my forehead with that she was gone.I was left with my dad. We were silent for a moment. And they were some much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. My dad spoke up first.

"You know I don't trust her. But you still are with her." He said, in a calm voice.

"Dad what happen to you and her dad were years ago. Now you know how I felt when you first started to date Persephone." It was true, when he invited Persephone to Bianca and me, she was kind and nice. I expected them to date for a month but end it. But they never did, Bianca would say 'Bet she just feels sorry that he has a 12 year old and a 10 year old with no mother to care for them.' Ever time I asked why she hasn't left. The others would leave once dad would introduce us to the woman he was with. Two years after they started to date, my dad told us that he was marring her. By that time she had already moved in. She stayed home, and only left when we were at school. Once they married, my sister started to rebel, and later join the hunt. That let her die. Bianca acted like she liked Persephone in front of our dad, other than that she showed how much she hated the idea of Persephone being our new mom. My dad bowed his head down, in remembering. "You know the reason way Bianca did the things she did; because she didn't like the idea of another mom." My dad let out a sigh. And slightly stood up, and walked to the door. There he turns to me.

"You know I will never forget Maria, but I had to move on. And Persephone is my ray of sunshine in my dark, cold soul." **(AN: Poetry, one of my own lyrics.) ** He said. Quietly, I had to strain my ear to ear it

"I feel the same way with Thalia." I said. My dad just sighed and left. I was left alone, with my thoughts. I keep going back to the accident, and how Thalia tried to protect me. If I had only stopped Luke, none of this would happen, and then I started to think of Thalia. Her smile, her laugh, and how she would think of a plan. She would bite her bottom lip, lift one of her perfect eyebrows, and once she thought of one the way her electric blues eyes light up with excitement. Than how beautiful she would sing, and how silly she would dance yet beautiful at the same time. I was so deep in though I didn't notice Annabeth walking in, until she said something.

"So do you want to know what happen?" She asked, my head snapped up. It took me a second to understand what she was talking about.

"Yes. What happen when I woke up?" I asked. Annabeth took a deep breath and answered; her voice quite.

"What happen was that, you sat up quickly. The doctor tried to lay you down. But you started to ask where Thalia, they told you, and you started to run to the emergency room, looking for her. Once you did, Thalia at the time had woken up. You went to her side. I don't what you did, but when the doctors found you, you were unconscious at her side. She was stroking your head saying calm words; as if making you relax. The doctors than brought you here." Annabeth finished. I was wondering hat I had did, I was brought out of my thought when I nurse came in to check-up on me. Annabeth said she had to leave and left. The nurse checked a clip-board at the end of the bed. She checked my blood pressure, and put something in my IV bag. I was silent the whole time. When she was finished a finally spoke.

"Do you know anything about a woman named Thalia Grace?" The nurse looked up, with a questioning face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She said. She walked to my side, and sat down to the chair next to me. She looked about 27; she had a lot of make-up on, trying to look younger. She was also had a nurse uniform that was 2 time to small. She leaned in closer, trying to show off her cleavage **(AN: I don't know if I spelled it right)**

"She is my fiancée. I'm wondering how she and the baby she is waiting for are." Once I mention the baby, the nurses straighten up. She stood up and said.

"She is fine. The doctors said so was the baby. But she has to stay here until further notice." I looked at her name tag, and saw her name was Drew. I hope it wasn't the Drew from 5th grade.

"Thank you Mrs.?"

"Tanaka, Drew Tanaka Mr. Di Angelo" I nodded. She left, with that. I looked around the room wishing I could leave. When a piece of paper caught my eyes. It was on the seat Drew was sitting. I grabbed it and saw what it said. It said 'If you ever get tired of the girl, or need to relax here is my number' in a cursive handwriting. I ripped the paper to shredders, I was angered at her. Thinking I would ever go to her. I love Thalia I would never, EVER do that. I must have been really mad. Because the heat monitor was going crazy. My heartbeat had quickened, a doctor came in She asked.

"What is the matter? Does something hurt?" I shook me head no.

"No. It is just I got mad." She looked around the age of 30; she had tan skin black hair and chocolate eyes. She looks Mexican; she had this aura that said caring mother. Her eyes showed her emotion, it showed she was confused. "The nurse Drew had left a note and she was hitting on me. I got mad because my fiancée is in the emergency room and she is expecting. I just lost it."

"Ah, Drew that girl needs to realize that what she does is not right. She talks like she is the prettiest girl in the whole world; and than everyone should bow down to her. The only ones who listen are the new, young nurses." The doctor says, shaking her head. "I try to tell her she has no right to do. But she never listens. By the way my name is Dr. Martinez **(AN: I know Dr. Martinez is a vet in the Maximum ride series, but I changed it. No other Maximum ride character will not be mention.)** And I will be your doctor until you leave." Dr. Martinez said, with a warm motherly smile; it makes methink of the description Bianca had told me about our mother. I was only 4 when the incidents happen. All I could remember her eyes. They were dark brown, and the way they looked was as if she was smiling at me. I can also remember her voice, it is distance but I heard her say my name. Her voice was calm and comforting. Bianca said every time I got hurt and would cry, my mom would say a few words and I stopped. I smiled back at Dr. Martinez. "And your fiancée is her name Thalia Grace?" She asked.

"Yes. I want to go see her. Now that I know Luke is out running around, I can't stand being away from her." I said. That is one reason why I don't want to be away from her, but now I feel like my emotions are crying out to see her again.

"You can. If you want I can take her too you now." Dr. Martinez said.

"Yes, please." I was ready to take off the IV bag and run straight to her.

"Okay." Dr. Martinez said, she could tell I really wanted to go. "But I need to get a wheelchair for you." I nodded almost breaking my neck in the process. Dr. Martinez chuckled at my excitement. She left and said she would be right back with the wheelchair. I was excited to see her. Dr. Martinez came back after a few minutes with a wheelchair. She helped me into the wheelchair and started to take me to Thalia's room. On the way she asked what I meant about Luke being free. I told her the whole story. Even though I just meet her, she seems trustworthy. By the time we got to Thalia's room I had told her everything. A nurse held open the door to her room. Dr. Martinez thanked the nurse, and pushed me into the room. There was Thalia on a hospital bed she looked like she was waking up. Her room was small. In the far back was an opening with two doors. One leads to a bathroom and the other must be a closet. In the middle of the left room was the bed. There were four seats. Two to the side and the other two were on either side of her. Dr. Martinez moved one of the chairs and pushed me to her side. Thalia opened her eyes. She looked confused until she saw me. Her face light up. "I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in half-hour." She smiled and with that she left. I turned to Thalia. She looked beautiful, even if she was in a hospital gown. We didn't speak for a few minutes. We were just happy to see one another. We were just smiling at each other, holding each other hand. At times we would just touch each others face, as if not believing they were there. I just couldn't take it anymore. I smashed my lips to her. Immediately she responded. We kissed for what seemed like hour, but in reality it was minutes. We separated breathing hard. We started into each others eyes, with our foreheads touching.

"I missed you." Thalia said. Her voice was silent. I smiled. I replied.

"I missed you too." Thalia was smiling. I could see tears in her eyes. When they started to run down her face, I wiped them away. "I'm sorry." I said. Thalia looked confused.

"Why?"

"I wasn't able to stop Luke. If I did, none of this would have happen."

"Nico, don't say that. It's not true."

"Yes it is." I would have gone on but Thalia cut me off, but kissing me. I responded. She broke away. I started straight into her blue eyes. I was hypnotized by their beauty.

"No it is not. Neither of us knew. The person who should take the blame is Luke." As I said, I was hypnotized I melted into her words. I nodded in agreement. I was taken out of my trance when Thalia placed a kiss to my forehead. She looked tired, like she hadn't sleep in days.

"Go to sleep." I whispered to her. She nodded and lay down. I held her hand rubbing it until she fell asleep. I slowly stood up and gave her a kiss on the check. I whispered to her ear. "Remember, no matter what happens I will always love you." I started to drift off when I felt the wheelchair moved out of the room. I made a decision it was Dr. Martinez taking me to my room. I keep my eyes open to see how to get back to Thalia, when I realized we were heading straight for the stairs and that we had gain speed. My eyes widen in realization.


	8. The fight

**Sorry for not updating for long. Computer got messed up. But it's fine now. And Nico is in wheelchair because that is hospital polices. Hope you like R&R. :D **

* * *

Nico's point of view:

Right when I was going to fall down the stairs, the wheelchair was push to the side. I fell out and slid on the floor, the wheelchair following. I slammed in to a wall. I stuck my foot out to stop the wheelchair from hitting me. I looked up to see Dr. Martinez on top of someone. All I can see is it was a male, he had pale is skin and blonde hair. I stood up, using the wall for support. I was able to see who Dr. Martinez was on. It was Luke. I was enraged. He tried to push me down the stairs! I ran to Dr. Martinez I pulled her off him. When he stood up I pounced on him. He tried to punch me. I grabbed both of his hands with one of mine. With the other I started to punch him in the face; repeatedly. The more I beat him the more rage I felt. My vision blur, and everything looked red when I felt blood on my hands from his face. A security guard pulled me off him. By the time the guard got me fully off him, he was beaten up pretty bad. He had a split lip, a black eye, a few bruises here and there, and a broken nose. Dr. Martinez came beside me as the guard; literally, drag Luke out of the hospital.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Dr. Martinez asked. Grabbing my arm and looking at my face for any evidence of harm done.

"No Dr. Martinez. I'm fine. A bit tired, but that's all." I said. She looked unconvinced. "I am really."

"Fine, but if you need anything don't hesitate to tell me." She said. She walked to the wheelchair and put it up right. "Get in I'll take you to your room. Also I will put a guard at your door, and Thalia's. So no one will harm either of you." I did what she told me to do. She started to head for me room, when she asked. "Who was that man anyways? I hated that I had to use force." She sighed.

"The man was Luke. He was trying to get rid of me." I whispered, we where going past some doctors. "The reason why I'm in the hospital." Dr. Martinez sighed out. "We really shouldn't worry about him though."

"But what if he has an accomplice; he can send them." Dr. Martinez said.

"I know Luke he never sends anyone to do his dirty work; only someone to get him information." I said. We were half-way to my room.

"Like to find where the wedding was held. And when." Dr. Martinez said. I nodded. "But that means that he needed someone to go undercover; to find the information."

"A spy, but everyone there was is very friends, or family." I told her.

"Was there anyone there that might be friends of him? Or a family member; maybe someone very easy to convince."

"No. Everyone knows what he did. The only family member of his there was his dad. But his dad left him and his mother alone before he was born. But every few years he would visit. And Hermes knows what kind of person Luke is."

"Well here we are your room. I'll tell a nurse to get a guard. I'll be back in a few minutes. If anyone is bothering you, just call a nurse." Dr. Martinez said as she helped me onto the bed. I nodded, and said okay as she left. I looked at my hand and saw the dry blood on my hands. I looked around the room when I spotted a door. I slowly got up form the bed. I dragged the IV bag with me. I slowly walked to the door. Thank goodness it was the bathroom; I went inside and started to wash my hands in the sink. The water turned red once it dripped from my hands. Once the blood fully came off, I dried my hands. I walked to the bed. When I made it I laid down. I started to drift off again when Dr. Martinez came in. She saw that I was going to sleep. She whispered that the guards where in place; she than left. And that's when I feel asleep.


	9. A beat down

**_Hey, sorry for taking long. My computer broke down again. Anyways enjoy. R&R_**

* * *

Thalia's point of view:

I woke up to screaming and the sound of a heavy object falling to the floor. I sat up quickly, causing me to feel dizzy. I held my head in my hands, once the dizziness finally stopped; I got off my bed and walked to the door. I walked out when I reached it. I saw two guards carrying a beaten-up Luke; there was a small trail of blood. I looked at the other end and saw Nico and the doctor that brought him to my room. She looked friendly and motherly. Well from what I see. The doctor was helping Nico into his wheelchair, and I heard part of what she was saying. Something around the lines of 'Are you hurt' 'you need anything, tell me' and this other stuff. She sounded like a mother, and I that reminded of how I wish my mother acted like that when my father left the second time. She would stay in her room all day and at night she would go out and drink. She was a model but when she started to drink she was fired. I had to get lots of jobs to stay in an apartment that was in horrible condition. I had to let my grades drop, and most of my social life. Nico and Annabeth were still at my side. They helped as much as they could. Well as much as 14 years olds can. Anyways back to the scene. The doctor took Nico away, probably to his room. I was going to go inside my room, when I heard a female nurse talking around the corner. I quietly walked to the edge, and leaned closer to her them. I had to act like a patient waiting for something, to not attract attention. I don't know why I was drawn to them, but I found out when one of the nurses spoke about Nico.

"So, want I wanted to tell you was I found a really hot guy here." The first nurse said.

"What is his name?" Asked the second.

"Nico Di Angelo. He is here for being shot and loss of blood." The first replied.

"What makes him so special Drew?" The second nurse asked to Drew.

"Nothing, Lacy. He is just hotter than the others." Drew said.

"So? Did you get him?" Lacy asked. I was furious, if I wasn't connected to this IV bag, I would have jumped on them. In fact I was about to. But what Drew said caught my attention again.

"No, I wasn't able. You know the girl that was sent to the emergency room for donating too much blood?" They were talking about me. I was very curious now.

"Yes. Wait are they together?" Lacy asked.

"Worse, she is expecting a child. And they are engaged."

"Are you still going after him?"

"Of course! I don't care if they were married. I'm still going after him."

"Drew, you can't! One that is wrong and, two I know her as well. She was in my fighting class at camp. She beat down the teacher, and if anyone that pissed her off. She would beat down. She could beat you to a pulp; even if your dad taught you to fight. She knows how to beat you down." Lacy said. I like this girl.

"I don't care. He will be mine! Every hot guy that I can get, I get. And I will get him. And no one will stop me." Drew said. That's when I decided to speak.

"You should listen to her." I said, acting causal.

"Who asked you?" Drew said turning to me. When Lacy saw me, her face paled under her make-up. She didn't have as much as Drew, but still too much for my taste.

"I'm Thalia Grace. But in a few months, I'll be called Thalia Di Angelo. I heard you are hitting on my fiancé. And let me tell you, keep on trying and I'll put you in the hospital." I said, making my voice ice cold. I saw Drew flinched at my words. But she straightens out, and huffed.

"I'm not scared of you. You're a weakling. I can beat you in a second." Drew said holding her head high.

"You should be. I can beat you in a millisecond." I said.

"A want?"

"A millisecond. Its want makes a second. Why are you working in a hospital?" I said. I had to tilt my head up to look at her in the eye; mainly because she was wearing like 10 inch heels. She was tall, Asian, has dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and somewhat perfect make-up. But it looks like she caked herself in make-up. Whoever wears too much make-up like her should be arrested. It should be a law. "If you don't even care about people."

"To meet hot guys, and hot doctors. Why else?" Drew Said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How did you even get a job here?" I asked. Before she said anything I continued. "Wait, let me guess. Did you sleep with a doctor to get here? Or did you sleep with the new owner, how about the receptionist?"

"No. Do you think I'm a slut or something?" She said her manicure hand on her hips.

"No a slut. More like a whore." I said; with a smug smile. This caused her to scrunch up her face. "I bet you have to get a test for STD's a lot." **(If you don't know what that is, STOP READING! YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THIS! If you are older than 15 and don't know what that is, than go talk to your guardian/parent.)** Drew made a weird sound. My smile grew, she was getting angry. Some patients that are also out to walk around have stop and stared at us. Some have heard what we said.

"Shut up. I bet you have to get tested every week!" She said. Her voice rising.

"Still not as much as you. You have to every DAY!" Lacy had left. The crowd that was around us started to whisper to one another. I think I saw Drew turn red, but it's hard to tell from all that make-up she has on.

"Why you little B*tch. You are a slut, a whore, and a hoe. I can beat you easily." She growled. I gave her the 'come on' sign. I quickly pulled the IV out and these other needles out. Not thinking about the pain it caused. Then Drew lunged at me. I'm not that strong; I use strategies and use my elbows and knees for impacted; but my main skill is being fast. So I quickly moved out of her way. She landed in a crouch; I have no idea how in the dress she has on. It is WAY too small.

She shoots up, I was ready to dodge any punch or slap. But she surprised me by tripping me from under. I fell on my back, and slamming my head on the floor. My vision blurred, and I saw black dots. When the dots started too disappear I was able to see Drew about to punch me in the face, when I rolled out just in time, causing the punch to hit my shoulder. I didn't realize she had rings on until she hit my shoulder. Pain shoots to my whole arm. She was going to hit again but I jumped up pushing her to the ground and started to hit her in the face. I hit her hard on the cheek, I don't know how but I cut skin. Blood ran down her face, she fought back. But I fought harder. She would punch pulled.

But that didn't stop me. The more she fought back the angrier I got. My vision started to blur, and I can see what I was doing, I tried to stop but I keep hitting Drew. I saw her lips more to speak, but when it reached my ears it was muffled. I couldn't understand her words. Someone than tried to pull me back, failing. Than I was finally able to control myself. I was breathing heavily and deeply, I looked down to see a broken Drew. She has cuts everywhere, a broken nose. Her make-up was smeared everywhere. I stood up and raced to my room, ignoring the pain in my back and head. Once in my room I slammed the door and stood there spaced out. I slowly sank down. I pulled my knees close to my body, and just laid my arm lazily on them, starting at my hands. They were covered in blood. Drew's blood! When I was younger I wouldn't mind, I would wash it off, but I just started to beat her. Yes she had no right to flirt, but I would never do that in school. I started to wonder why I wasn't able to stop at first.

_Blame the hormones. _I told myself. I walked to the bathroom and started to wash my hands. When I was able to wash all the blood off I walked to my bed. I know that I couldn't sleep since the incident. So I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Until a man's silhouette was in front of my door.

* * *

_**And I will be publishing a chapter in Maximum Ride later on. And will tell you when. Later.**_


	10. AN

**_Hello. Im sorry this is not a new chapter. My mouse stopped working and im useing my cousins laptop. And i cant use it for long. i just want to say that it will taking me some time to post my next chapter. also _****___im writing a new story called_** Little Bird.******___if you havent read it please do, and review. i have omñy wrote one chapter but still, also if my grammer is off forgive me._**


End file.
